Genii Attraction
by athena0109
Summary: Artemis stays over at the Chateau. Holly gets jealous and tries to stop the relationship between Artemis and Minerva from blooming. It's a battle between Holly and Minerva to win Arty's heart.
1. Boys will be Boys

Chapter One

Fowl Manor, Ireland

Artemis leaned back from his chair and looked away from his laptop. He was typing an essay on the psychological behavior of the nearly endangered silky sifaka lemur, which was about 20 pages long. He rubbed his temples then continued his work. He was about to start a new page when his mother entered then room.

"Hello my dear Arty, what are you up to?"

"I'm just making an essay." replied Artemis.

"20 pages in a span of an hour, that's my Arty." Mother said chuckling. He loved it when he made his mother happy.

"Actually just 30 minutes." Artemis said smugly. "Would you like to read it?"

"Maybe later, I have something to tell you." Mother said.

"Yes mother, I mean mom." He said feeling slightly hurt.

"Your father will be taking you and the twins to Disneyland Paris tomorrow!" mother exclaimed.

Disneyland? Artemis was not a child anymore or ever was.

"Are you coming mom?" he asked.

"Well I was invited to this talk in Singapore, so I won't be able to join you. Anyways I have contacted Juliet to take care of the twins. She'll be arriving soon."

Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Mother, I have a friend who lives in France. I would like her to invite her to join us." He said feebly.

"Of course! Why not? Your friend is a girl?" Angeline was surprised.

"Yes mum, her name is Minerva Paradizo and she is around my age." He said.

"Alright make the call. But Artemis, please remember to have fun you are young. Don't be too serious." Angeline said. She squeezed his hand and left him in the room.

Artemis pondered on the thought. Maybe I am too serious, he thought. Artemis reached for his phone and dialed the Paradizo's household number. The phone rang a couple of times before someone answered it.

"Hello, this is Artemis Fowl the second, may I speak to Minerva Paradizo." he said smoothly.

Chateau Paradizo, Southern France.

Minerva finished eating he soufflé for lunch and went to room. She sat on her bed and looked at the shelf across the room. It was filled with trophies and awards.

"They're all meaningless." She thought out loud.

"What's the matter _cheri_?" a voice said coming from the door.

Minerva turned around and saw her father by the door holding a glass wine. He walked over to his daughter and sat beside her.

"Why are you sad my little girl?" he asked, his face full of concern.

For once in her life she didn't know the answer.

Then there was a knock on her door, and a maid entered.

"Miss Paradizo? There is a call for you from a certain Artemis Fowl." Said the maid.

Minerva immediately stood up and walked quickly to the phone in her room.

Artemis is finally calling, she thought as she lifted the phone and placed to her ear.

"Artemis?" she said

"Ah, Minerva, How are you?' said Artemis.

Her face lit up. It was Artemis. She had almost forgotten the sound of his voice.

"Artemis, I'm absolutely fine. It's been a long time since we have spoken to each other.'

'Three years and two months for you, but only two months for me." He said.

"Three years, one month, 3 weeks, 5 days, 14 hours, and 37 minutes to be exact." She said.

"So you've been keeping track? I realized I've been missed much more than I thought." said Artemis.

Minerva bit her lip. She did miss him a lot but didn't want him to know that just yet.

"Alright, straight to the matter of concern. My father, brothers and I will be going to Disneyland Paris tomorrow, would you care to join us? Your company would be delightful. You could bring Beau along if you like." Said Artemis.

"I accept your invitation. You and your family can stay here at chateau." Minerva suggested.

"Father has already made reservations at a hotel. I will go ask him, just wait a moment please."

Minerva turned to her father and told him about the Disneyland plan which he agreed to, she turned back to the phone. A few seconds later Artemis returned.

"Father said it would be alright to stay with you, if Mr. Paradizo agrees."

"Most definitely."

"My father has apparently heard of your father. Is Mr. Paradizo fond of golf?"

"You bet. They would probably get along pretty well."

"So all is settled, we'll be at the airport tomorrow afternoon." Artemis said.

"Perfect. See you soon." Minerva said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fowl Lear Jet, over France

Artemis was ecstatic not about going to Disneyland but about meeting Minerva. He looked around the jets interior. Across him was his father who was asleep and behind him were Myles, Beckett and Juliet. They were playing poker on the jet's mini game table. Usually Artemis would join them but he had other things in mind.

"Need anything, Artemis?" Butler asked as he emerged from the cock pit. "I left the plane on auto-pilot, I just need a short break if you know what I'm saying."

"No, I don't need anything, Butler, proceed." Artemis said.

"I know what Butlah needs to do!" Beckett said.

"Beckett simple-toon! Of course he needs potty!" Myles said.

"Quiet boys! Now where were we?" Juliet interrupted.

"You were gonna lose to me, cause you have no pokerface!" Beckett said sticking his tongue out.

"Give me a break! You guys are going down!" Juliet said.

"Let's see what Professor sharkfin has to say about that!" Myles said pressing the voice box of his new plaything."

"Let's get back to the game!" said Juliet while waving her arms in the air. "Ugh! This is driving my crazy! Boys will be boys!"

"Correction, little boys will be little boys." Artemis said to himself.

Airport, France

Artemis and company were at the airport retrieving their luggage. He looked for Minerva and her father, it was a little past 1 0'clock in the afternoon.

"She isn't here yet." Butler said.

"You haven't spotted her? Neither have I." Artemis replied.

They stood there for a few minutes listening to Beckett and Myles bickering about who had longer hair.

"I do!" said Beckett.

"Now, now, Boys, don't argue." Artemis Senior said.

"Ah, there they are, over at the west wing." said Butler.

Artemis spotted Minerva. She stood out from the crowd.

"She's utterly beautiful isn't she?" the Irish boy said.

Minerva, her father and her bodyguard made their way through the crowd and finally reached the Fowls and Butlers.

"Artemis!" Minerva said as she hugged him. Artemis was surprised. He blushed almost to the shade of a tomato then regained form.

"_Bonjour,_ Minerva and Mr. Paradizo. This is my father Artemis Fowl, the first and my brothers Myles and Beckett." He said.

"Read any good books lately Butler?" Minerva said as the fathers shook hands.

"Of course you know Butler, this is his sister Juliet." Artemis said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Minerva said. Juliet saluted.

"My bodyguard will take your luggage to the Chateau. Mr. Fowl and I will go golfing while you kids go to Disneyland. That's the plan right?" Mr. Paradizo said turning to Artemis. Artemis nodded.

"Shall we?" Butler said

**Holly's chapter is next. It's gonna get more exciting;)) Just wait and see. ;)**


	2. Rollercoaster

**Holly and Foaly are here in the beginning and end. I like this better than my first chapter. ****Artemis' part is bleh. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Haven City, Underground

"_Pixies rock hard! Extreme Pixies hard rock baby!" _ What a stupid song, Holly thought as she turned of the audio in her helmet. It was complete rubbish, elf tunes were so much better. Holly entered the lab and saw Foaly dancing with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Foaly!" she said but he ignored her. She got annoyed and yelled "FOOAALLYY!!" and punched him on his belly.

"Yeow! Oh, it's you Holly." He said removing his earpiece.

"What were you listening to, anyway?" Holly asked.

"Centaurs rock hard!" Foaly exclaimed.

"Oh, why do I even bother?" Holly muttered. "So what's the agenda today?" she asked.

Foaly turned to his computer screen and tapped on his keyboard. "We have a fairy roaming around unshielded in human territory."

"Wow, how typical." the elf said.

"Apparently, this dwarf wants to have some fun." Foaly said.

"Let me guess, a trip to Disneyland?" Holly asked.

"You got that right. This guy thinks he's the eighth dwarf of Snow White." Foaly said laughing.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Go there, shielded, and get him out of there."

"You make it sound so easy." She said jokingly. "Which Disneyland anyway?"

_________________________________________________________

Disneyland, Paris.

Artemis and Minerva followed wherever Myles, Beckett and Beau wanted to go and occasionally Juliet. It was one of the rare times neither Artemis nor Minerva were in-charge. They rode dozens of rides. Artemis was forced to admit to him self that he was actually having fun.

Artemis and Minerva were seated beside each other in their compartment on the Ferris wheel. They were close that Artemis could smell her beautiful golden locks. _Mmm… Rosemary. _Artemis thought.

"Artemis? What are you doing?" Minerva asked.

Artemis was embarrassed. Never in his life had he ever been so close to a _human _girl his age.

"Eh, The view from here is exhilarating." Artemis said changing the topic and slightly moving away from Minerva.

"Simply breath-taking." Minerva said.

Artemis was relieved that Minerva dropped the awkward topic.

"I don't think we would enjoy this if we were with the little boys." Minerva giggled.

She had such a _cute_ laugh. Cute? Artemis never used the word "cute".

Artemis glanced down to where Juliet, Beau and the twins were. They were the total opposite of behaved. Their booth was shaking so hard.

Butler waited at the bottom of the Ferris wheel. He smiled. He was happy that for once, his young charge was hanging out with someone his own age and _species._ Butler watched as Artemis helped Minerva out of the booth and head toward him. Butler couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"So where next?" Butler asked.

"I think that it's the job of Juliet and the boys to decide." Minerva said.

Butler glanced at Artemis and he caught him mindlessly staring at Minerva.

"Artemis?" Butler said

Artemis snapped out of his gaze and looked up to Butler. "Yes Butler?' he replied.

"You okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine Butler, the rides have not disrupted my system or neither have I had any major headaches." Artemis said.

Juliet and the little boys approached them. "The last ride for today will be that roller coaster." Juliet pointed out to an enormous roller coaster. The twins drooled in amazement.

"No, the twins are too young for that." Butler said sternly.

"We're young enough to be old!" remarked Myles.

"Puh-leaseee!" insisted Beckett.

"NO, you two will have to stay and wait out here with me. The others can go but not you two. I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." Butler said firmly.

Usually kids would shut their trap up by the sight of Butler but the twins persisted.

"Butlah is a meanie! Butlah is a meanie!" the twins chanted.

Artemis, Minerva, Beau and Juliet headed to the huge roller coaster. Minerva had never ridden on one and was a little nervous. Minerva edged her way to sit beside Artemis but Juliet had already taken the spot. So instead she sat beside her brother.

"We sure are in for some heck of a ride!" Juliet shouted.

Before they were ready for the speed of the ride they were off! Minerva wanted to scream but she couldn't, it was as if all the air was trapped in her lungs. Juliet was shrieking her head off. She wondered if Artemis would be temporarily deaf. Then it was all over.

"Whoo-hoo! That was awesome! Let's go again!" said Beau.

Minerva didn't reply because she was out of breath. She noticed Artemis was approaching her. He paler than usual but other wise he looked fine.

"Are you alright? What a contraption. I thought it was supposed to be fun not sickening." Artemis said.

Minerva giggled. "I'm slightly dazed but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking." she replied.

Artemis and then rest head towards Butler who was waiting from them with the little boys still whining and pouting.

"I'm hungry!" Myles said.

"Yes, we'll get food when the others arrive. There they are." Butler said. "Juliet we have to get them snacks."

"Sure thing." Juliet said as the twins ran to her. They went off to the nearest food stand.

"Ah, Artemis thank goodness you weren't like that when you were three. You were disciplined and behaved." Butler said turning to Artemis.

"Aww… Artemis you were such a good boy." Minerva said.

Artemis blushed. "Yes, I was."

"Please excuse me, I need to go to the comfort room." Minerva said politely.

"Butler and I will wait for you outside." Artemis said.

As soon as Minerva went inside the ladies' room, Butler gently nudged Artemis

"I've never seen you have so much fun."

"I'm actually surprised with myself, honestly," Artemis replied.

"You're acting appropriate for your age. I'm happy for you," Butler said grinning.

"Not exactly but I'm getting there. Thanks, Butler." Artemis said.

"Minerva is not only a pretty girl but she's also charming." Butler said.

"Yes, I know." Artemis said.

Artemis was infatuated with Minerva. They did have a lot in common; both genii, wealthy and witty. Plus, she was _really, really pretty._ What was going on with him?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly was finally flying again. She took of her helmet for a moment and let the wind brush her face. She rubbed her ears and enjoyed the breeze. Holly put back her head gear. Her mind instantly focused on the mission when she heard Foaly's voice.

"So, the name of this dwarf is Angus Critchum. He recently quit his job in the mining company." Foaly said. "This chap thought he could get away, but no one passes me!"

"All hail the mighty Foaly! He's so great!" Holly said scowled.

Holly ignored Foaly and his boasting for a while. She was drifting 20 feet above ground. There were hundreds of people, without fairy technology it would be harder to find Angus.

"Tell me his location."

"He's over at the male's restroom near that rollercoaster. When he comes out follow him." Foaly replied.

Holly stared at the rollercoaster. She heard people screaming. If humans called that fun, they could have it. She imagined herself riding it. Just thinking about it made her sick. Her thoughts were interrupted when she spotted Artemis and Butler outside the restroom.

"Look! It's Artemis!" she said.

"I know, I can see what you're seeing." Foaly said annoyed.

Holly wondered why Artemis was in Disneyland. It was the last place she expected to see him. She flew closer to him.

"Holly, no time to be side-tracked." Foaly reminded her.

Holly disregarded Foaly. She wanted to know what Artemis was up to. Subsequently, a blond-haired girl exited from the female's restroom and approached Artemis and Butler.

"Minerva?!" Holly gasped.

"Ooh! Arty and his girlfriend having a date in Disneyland! Wonderful!" Foaly snickered.

Holly wanted to strangle Foaly. Minerva wasn't Artemis' girlfriend. Was she? Holly doubted. She felt her insides burn as she watched them walk away laughing.

"Oh, Shut up! Let's get back to the mission! Where's that dwarf now?" she said gruffly.

"I think someone's jealloouuss!" Foaly teased.

"FOALY!" Holly shouted. She was certain several people looked up to where she was.

"Sheesh, Can't you take a joke? Fine. Back to business. He has already left the bathroom." Foaly spoke. He was getting irritated by Holly. She has been punching and yelling more often.

"Ah, spotted him. He's entering the backstage door of that theatre." Holly said.

She swooped down low and was careful not to hit anyone was passing by. She tailed the dwarf until he entered a room. She nearly got hit as Angus slammed the door. Holly slowly opened it and crept in. She closed the door gently behind her.

----

Angus was tired. Two more showings of Snow White and he was done for the day. He heard the door open. The dwarf turned around and saw nobody. Suddenly he felt something pull his arm. Angus glanced around the room, no one was there. He heard a click and felt he was being attached to something. Angus was about to call for help but a female elf appeared in front of him.

"I'm here to take you away." Holly said in a professional tone. She had already fastened the dwarf on her moonbelt.

"Wait! Don't take me to prison! I just want to perform onstage!" Angus begged.

Foaly snorted. "You're not going to prison, we're just going to take you back to Haven." He said in loudspeaker.

"You work here?" Holly asked.

"Yes, is it illegal to be hired by humans?" the dwarf answered wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead.

"Well as long as you don't give away any fairy information…" she said taking what Angus said to consideration.

"Come on, Holly. Don't let him of the hook and I also mean it literally." Foaly said.

"Alright, Sorry Angus I have to." Holly said as she shielded.

They took off as the dwarf murmured _D'arvit!_.

**Reviews please:)**


	3. Stunned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl.**

**Thank you so much for you're reviews! Here is the long awaited Chapter 3. **

**It's full of Artemis and Minerva. Chapter 4 is coming and that's where Holly is. **

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

Chateau Paradizo, Southern France

Artemis and the rest arrived at the Chateau. The lounge had a golden chandelier and a fountain in the middle. There were two hallways stretching east and west. It looked very different because of the renovations made. Minerva showed Artemis the guestroom . The floor was carpeted and had a four poster bed. It looked very cozy.

"You're house is magnificent, Minerva." he said.

Minerva smiled. He complimented her indirectly.

"Thank you. We had renovations over two years ago." she replied. Artemis remembered that he had destroyed and ruined her house three years ago.

"I'm deeply sorry for ruining your house." he said.

"It's alright now, the Chateau was in need of a renovation anyway."

Minerva sat on the bed and watched as Artemis brushed his hand along the curtains. They were silent for a long time.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." he suddenly said.

"I really had so much fun today, you know?" she said while standing up.

"Me too." Artemis replied, blushing.

Minerva walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Good night, Artemis." she said then left the room.

Artemis felt stunned. He unconsiously touched the spot that she had kissed him. "Good night, Minerva." he said, long after she was gone.

---

Artemis woke up that morning very cheerful. He wondered why for a moment, then remembered. Minerva. Artemis quickly dressed into his suit and favorite loafers and headed for the den. He saw Minerva sitting on the couch reading a book. She was wearing a white summer dress and a red headband that complimented he gorgeuos golden locks. She looked beautiful. Artemis pondered on what he felt for her. Was it real or just an infactuation? Minerva looked up from her book and caught Artemis staring at her.

"Good morning." she said, closing her book. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you were here."

"It's fine." he replied settling in the leather armchair across her. "I see you're reading The Lord of the Flies."

"Yes, it's actually my third time. It's very interesting." she said.

"That book is one of my all time favorites," he shared. "Isn't it very fascinating? William Golding is a brilliant writer."

"I know!" she said.

Then Butler entered the room. "Excuse me," he said. "Am I interrupting?"

"It's alright, go on." Artemis said.

"The chaffeur is ready and we can leave anytime." Butler informed them, then exited the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Oh, I reserved a table for us at the cafe five blocks away." she said, standing up.

"Will our brothers join us?" Artemis said

"No, they will be going to Disneyland again, so it will be just you and I."

"And Butler." he added.

"Of course." Minerva said.

---

The Cafe

The two teenagers entered the posh cafe. It was filled middle-aged women. Artemis, MInerva and Butler made their way to their table. Artemis helped Minerva get seated then went to his own. Butler elbowed Artemis as he sat. He looked up and nodded. He called the waiter.

"Ici garcon," he said waving his little finger.

The waiter approached them. He had a thin mustach and his hair was slicked back with gel. "Bonjour, monsiuer et mademoiselle. What would be you're order?" he said.

"I would like le bifstek." Artemis said in fluent french.

"Et toi?" the waiter asked turning to Minerva.

"La saucisse et j'aimerais une limonade." she replied.

The waiter had an idea. _These two look like a couple..._ he thought. "Would you like a special violin for romantic dates?" he said.

Artemis and Minerva both blushed. "No, need for that." the irish teenager said.

"Are you sure? It seems as though..." the waiter said. Artemis blushed even harder. He waved at the waiter to leave.

"The waiter was a bit persitent, wasn't he?" Artemis said after taking a sip from his water.

"Yes, extremely." Minerva replied.

"Indeed." he said letting out a chortle. Before they knew it, Artemis and Minerva were laughing their heads off. Butler never saw Artemis so jolly in his life. That Minerva really hit a soft spot on Artemis' heart. Butler was chuckling along with them.

The food arrived in fancy plates. Artemis got his steak first. He waited for Minerva's dish to be served before starting on his own. Butler couldn't help but smile. Artemis had found his perfect match!

**Please review! :)**


	4. The Battle Begins

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! ****Here is Chapter 4! The battle finally begins! =))**

**I hope you like it! Enjoy! :) **

Haven City, Underground

Holly heard he alarm ring. She grumpily rolled out of her bed. She barely had any sleep the last night because she lay awake the whole time thinking about Artemis. Why was Minerva with him ? Why? She had to do something about about it. Holly twisted her tiny neck until she heard it click. "Another day." she said after yawning

----

Holly half ran, half walked to Foaly's lab. She barged in and took her seat. She impatiently drummed her fingers on the arm rest.

"Whoa, take it easy. You're giving me a heart attack!" Foaly said with one hand on his chest.

"It's not my fault you're so old." Holly barked.

Foaly noticed that Holly was not her usual self lately. _Gosh, maybe Opal had mesmerized and took over her body._ he thought. Foaly checked her pupils. _No she's not mesmerized. Thank goodness._

_"_What are you doing?" Holly said.

Foaly realized he must have looked weird staring at her. "Nothing, nothing." he said. "Anyways, we don't have any mission for today, so-"

"That's great, I think I should give Artemis a visit." Holly interrupted.

"Wait!" Foaly called out but it was too late, she was already gone.

Chateau Paradizo, Southern France

Artemis and Minerva we're in the den playing a game of chess. Suddenly Artemis felt something vibrate in his chest pocket. He pull out his fairy communicator. "Excuse me." he said to Minerva. He pressed the answer button.

"Hey Arty! What's up?" said Holly cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Holly. I'm here ready to help." Artemis replied.

"No, it's nothing for a mission... I'm actually outside the Chateau. Could you invite me in?" she said.

"Just a moment, I have to ask Minerva." he said turning to Minerva. "Holly's outside. Is it alright to let her in?"

"Definitely." she replied. _Rude much! _Minerva thought.

"Alright, Holly. You may enter, Minerva agreed." Artemis told Holly.

"No need, I'm already here." Holly said suddenly unshielding infront of them. Minerva shocked, screamed out loud.

"Minerva, everything's fine. It's just Holly." Artemis said.

"Oh, I was just startled..." Minerva said, still shaking a little.

"Anyways, Arty. I missed you so much. " Holly interrupted. "I haven't seen you in a week" she said adding a hug.

Minerva started to dislike Holly all the more. She completely regreted allowing her in. Not only did Holly interrupt her but she also hugged Artemis. _A week? Can you imagine? I missed Artemis for more than three years! I'm not letting her ruin my time with Artemis._ Minerva thought.

"Artemis," Minerva said sweetly. He turned his attention to her. "aren't we going to finish our game?"

"Oh, yes of course." he said.

_Score! I got him back_. Minerva thought.

"What are you guys playing anyway?"Holly said. "Chess?"

"Yes, maybe we could have a game later. I could teach you." Artemis suggested.

_No! I will not let that happen._ Minerva thought.

"Nah, you geniuses go on." Holly said.

"Genii." Minerva said.

"Actually accroding to the Meriam Webster dictionary, it can be both used. But I prefer to use genii."Artemis corrected.

"Me too!" Minerva said smiling.

"Whatever." Holly said rolling her eyes.

---

Later that day Artemis, Minerva, the twins and fathers were having supper at the dining room. Holly mean while was exploring the Chateau. _I can't believe I endured five chess games of Arty and that girl_. she thought. Holly was walking down the hallway and saw Juliet exit one of the rooms. _Oh no, she doesn't remember anything about fairies. I better shield_. But it was too late Juliet hit her on her head and Holly was unconcious.

**Chapter 5 is coming soon! Please review.:)**


	5. Surprise!

**Chapter 5! Thanks so much for all the reviews. :)**

**This is where the tension heats up. :)) Enjoy! **

Chateau Paradizo,Southern France

Artemis Senior and Mr. Paradizo were having a conversation about golf, the twins and Beau were playing, and Artemis and Minerva we're discussing the previous matches they had. Artemis had won three and Minerva won two. Suddenly Juliet barged in. "There is an ugly looking creature-thing outside!" she said.

Artemis and Minerva both exchanged looks. "I think you're imagining, Juliet." Artemis said. He turned to Butler and he immediatly went out of the room.

"What are you saying, son? Don't jump to conclusions."Artemis Senior said. "Where is the creature? Most of all what is it?"

"I dont know. Just a moment sir, I'll get it." Juliet said as she hurried out of the room.

"Maybe it's a rat." Myles suggested. Juliet returned to the room.

"It's gone!" she exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure Butler took her." Artemis whispered to Minerva. She nodded in reply.

After dinner, Artemis rushed to find Butler. He spotted them in his room. Holly was unconscious laying on the couch. "Will she be alright?" Artemis asked.

"She'll just have a little bump on her head. I think Juliet hit her." Butler said.

"Alright, I guess she needs to rest here for a while." Artemis said.

---

Holly woke up with her head aching. She had slept on a couch. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. _What happened?_ She tried to remember. She saw someone sleeping on the bed. She pulled the blanket off and crept towards Artemis.

"Holly! What are you doing? You must rest." Artemis said sitting up. Subsequently Minerva entered the room.

"May I ask what is going on?" Minerva said, confused. _What we're they doing?! _she thought.

"Ah, nothing." Artemis said, turning bright red. Holly, who was still clutching the blanket let go. "Sorry." she mouthed.

"Anyways, breakfast is ready." Minerva told Artemis.

"Well, what about me?" Holly asked.

Minerva resisted the urge to roll her eyes._ I don't care about you!_ she wanted to say. "You'll stay with Butler. Be sure to be out of sight of Artemis' family and my family too."

Holly nodded and saluted. "Got it. I don't want to be attacked again."

Artemis realized he was still dressed in sleepwear. "Um, I shall get dress first."

Both Minerva and Holly blushed then left the room. "Where's Butler?" Holly asked as soon as they were out.

"Follow me." Minerva said, adding a fake smile.

---

Later that afternoon, Artemis and Minerva were at the patio. "Artemis, I have a surprise for you..." she started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Surprise!" Holly said suddenly appearing infront of them. Minerva screamed. _Oh no! Not again._ she thought.

"This is your surprise, Minerva?" Artemis said.

"No! Of course not." Minerva said. "What are you doing here, Holly?!" she said turning to the elf.

"Nothing, just hanging around." Holly replied settling on the seat beside Artemis.

"I thought you're supposed to stay with Butler. What if Minerva's or my family sees you?" he said.

"Relax, Arty. They all left including Juliet. So there will be no problem, Arty." she smiled.

_Oh the heck with that Holly! She keeps calling him Arty! She's so... she's so..._ But Minerva's thoughts we're interrupted by Artemis.

"What we're you going to tell me, anyway?" he asked Minerva.

"My surprise! I almost forgot!" Minerva exclaimed. "So Artemis, I'm taking you and Butler to watch a broadway musical!"

"That's wonderful!" Artemis said.

"Hey!" Holly said, standing up. Her arms we're crossed and she was pouting. "You guys will just leave me alone here?"

"Well, you could dress up and pretend to be girl." Artemis suggested, jokingly.

"No way, Arty! I will not." she said.

"If Minerva doesn't mind. Do you?" he said.

"No problem." Minerva said liking the idea of torturing Holly with dressing her up, but then remembered..."But I only got three tickets." she told Artemis.

"I believe I can make arrangements." Artemis grinned, getting his phone.

---

Holly followed Minerva too her room. Minerva started choosing a dress from her walk in closet . Minerva picked out a silky red dress. "I've been saving this for a special occasion." she said.

_Like I care what you mudgirl plans on wearing_. Holly thought. "Hmm..." the elf said. "So, what's my outfit?"

Minerva stuck her hand deep inside the closet and pulled out a white puffy dress with lots of frills and flowery prints. "Here." she said, cunningly.

"This? Are you sure? Can't I have anything better?" Holly said. Holly swore she saw Minerva roll her eyes.

"I'm lending you that, okay. So deal with it." Minerva said.

"But it's so.... frilly. I mean look at it!" Holly complained.

"Artemis will like it." the French girl said slyly.

"Really now?" Holly said as she examined the dress. _Should I take her advice? She's the human after all. She should know... _Holly wondered.

**Please review! ****Chapter 6 is coming up. :) **


	6. Broadway, Baby!

**Once again thank you so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 6

Chateau Paradizo, Southern France

Artemis was waiting anxiously in the lounge for Minerva and Holly. He was wearing one of his best suits. Butler was standing beside him.

"You're sure about taking Holly, it's a risk you know?" Butler said.

"Yes, I am. Besides if we don't bring her-" Artemis stopped mid-sentence at the entrance of Minerva. She was wearing a silky red gown, and looked absolutely stunning. Artemis was lost for words.

"Minerva, you look..." he started. Artemis could have used adjectives like dazzling, gorgeous,amazing or beautiful, but mananged to say "...nice."

_Did I actually say nice?_ Artemis thought. He felt like smacking his forehead.

"Thank you, Artemis." she smiled sweetly.

Then Holly emerged from the hallway. She was wearing a horrible white frilly dress, with big puffy sleeves and an atrocious hat with feathers. Not to mention a moldy and dirty pair of rubber shoes. "Helloo? I'm here, too!" she said. "How do _I_ look?"

Artemis was once again speechless- but not in a good way. "Eh?"

"What, Arty?" Holly batted her eyelashes uncontrollably.

"Nevermind." he said.

---

Artemis, Minerva, Holly and Butler arrived at the theather. The play _Les Miserables_ was showing. "The Miserable? Am I right, Arty?" Holly asked tugging his sleeve in a flirty way.

"Yes, you're correct." Artemis replied slowly shrugging off Holly's hand.

"Anyways," Minerva interrupted. "Let's go to our seats." Holly pushed her way to sit beside Artemis, and he ended up between Minerva and her.

"The program will begin in 3 minutes." the announcer said.

"Sooo, Arty," Holly said. "What's -" but the lights died down and the show started.

"Shhh." he told her.

The singers on the stage began performing. Many songs went on and Holly was certain a few times Butler was singing along. She got bored really fast. _Humans and their feeble attemps of_ _entertainment, _she thought. Holly watched Artemis closely and noticed he kept glancing to his side. The side where Minerva was. Holly tapped Artemis on his shoulder.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Oh, nothing." Holly smiled. _I just wanted you to focus on me, not Minerva!_ she thought_._

Then the curtains began to close and the lights went back on._ Finally, it's over._

"This is the 10 minute intermission. Feel free to use the restrooms." the announcer stated.

"D'arvit." Holly muttered. She suddenly felt like using the toilet. "Arty, could you show me the way to the bathroom?"

"Go out the first door on your left the turn right." he said.

"Got it." Holly was standing up when she remembered _Oh no! If I leave, Artemis will be with Minerva. _"Um...Minerva? Could you accompany me?" Holly said. Minerva had a confused looked on her face but agreed politely.

---

Minerva and Holly were in the bathroom. While Holly was in the cubicle, Minerva fixed her hair. _Why did Holly want me to come with her? To get me away from Artemis?_ she wondered. Holly exited the cubicle and washed her hands.

"So, should we get going?" Holly said.

"Alright." Minerva replied as they left the comfort room. She noticed that Holly had a long piece of tissue stuck to her shoe. Minerva chuckled.

"Why? What is it?" the elf asked while walking back down the hallway. But Minerva didn't reply because she spotted Artemis talking to a dark haired girl.

"What's going on?" Holly said.

"Look! Who's that girl Artemis is with?" Minerva finally said.

"How should I know?!" the elf exclaimed. " But we've got to do something!"

"Hmmm... I think I have a plan." Minerva said.

_What? I'm actually gonna cooperate with this mud-girl? Well, it's for Artemis and my sake. I can't let another girl come between him and I again. _Holly thought.

"Okay, I'm game. Let's do it." Holly agreed.

**Please review. :)**


	7. That Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, Lord of the Flies, Les Miserables and Digital Fortress. (Oh, i'm sorry for not putting a disclaimer at the start of this fanfic)**

**Once again, thanks so much for the reviews! Well here you go, enjoy Chapter 7:)**

Chapter 7

The Theatre

Artemis was sitting on his chair watching Holly and Minerva leave. Suddenly he saw a fairly pretty girl around 16 or 17 years old with raven black hair and golden eyes approaching him.

"Hello, I noticed you from a distance. I'm Fabiana Miller, the daughter of the star of the show..." she started.

Artemis jerkily stood up. "Nice meeting you, I am Artemis Fowl, the second." he replied reluctantly.

"I also noticed that there aren't many young audiences watching aside from you and your two other friends." Fabiana continued.

_Well, we're not exactly ordinary "young" viewers_. Artemis thought.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could promote this show to your other friends if that's alright with you." she said.

_Other friends?_ he thought. Fabiana suddenly slipped a piece of paper in his chest pocket. He took an unconscious step back.

Just then Minerva and Holly returned. "Arty!" Holly said wrapping her arm tightly around his. Minerva took his other arm.

"Eh?" Artemis said. He was deeply confused by the gesture Holly and Minerva just did. They were gripping his arms so hard.

"Okay, It looks like I got to go, Artemis. Bye." Fabiana winked, then left.

"Artemis, who was she?" Minerva asked while letting go of his arm.

"She was the daughter of one of the actresses." he said.

"What did she want?!" Holly demanded, her eyes were so huge and she was still grasping Artemis' arm.

"Nothing." Artemis replied wondering what was written in that piece of paper.

---

Chateau Paradizo

Holly was also staying in the same guestroom with Artemis. Minerva suggested her to stay in a different room, but Holly insisted to remain with Artemis, even if it meant sleeping on the couch again. _The couch is soft anyways. _Holly thought. She pulled on some pajamas Minerva lent her and layed on the couch. She pretended to sleep but she was actually watching Artemis beneath the covers of her blanket.

Artemis was reading Digital Fortress by Dan Brown. He pulled out the note given to him by Fabiana and put on the page before him. Apparently he thought it would be a good way of reading the note in private without being so suspicious. He looked over his book and saw Holly bundled in blankets on the couch.

He carefully open the strange note.

**_hey sexy, _**

**_i think you're kinda cute. _**

**_gimme a call sometime, okay?_**

**_XOXO, Fabiana._**

Artemis was bewildered. He felt spasmodic. He anaylzed the note. Artemis turned the piece of paper around and a phone number was written in the back. _How could she find me sexy or cute? Gimme? Kinda! The language these days are absurd. _Artemis thought. Suddenly he felt something move beside him.

"Holly! What are you doing on my bed?" he gasped and abrubtly closed his book.

"I want to see what you're reading." Holly answered.

"I'm reading Digital Fortress."

"Can I read it, Arty?" she asked while reaching for the book.

Artemis moved away clutching the book tight. "Holly, stop. It is late and I suggest we go to sleep."

"Fine." she said going back to the couch. "And you know what _Artemis_? You're too serious, sometimes you should have fun. It wouldn't hurt you."

Artemis pondered on Holly's sudden bitter attitude but was also pre-occupied with Fabiana's note. Then he thought about Minerva, and that they were getting so close and were knowing each other more. For once the genius was confused. The subject of relationships was totally not his _forte_.

---

Holly woke up and the first thing on her mind was Artemis. Ever that kiss when they time-traveled, she'd been hooked on Artemis. She liked him alot, yet he hadn't made any sign of mutual feelings... yet. And there was Minerva to deal with. Holly found her nice yet terribly annoying. Plus, Artemis seemed to pay more attention to Minerva.

Holly stood up and crept towards Artemis. She watched him sleep and noticed he had a smile on his face. _He's actually smiling in his sleep!Why can't he do that more when he's awake? _Holly thought. He looked peaceful for once. Holly looked at the book Artemis was reading the other night. She really wanted to know how humans percieve the digital world. Then she saw a scrap of paper jutting out from the corner of the novel. Without thinking twice she carefully removed the paper from book and started to read. _What is this supposed to mean? Who is this Fabiana-girl_? _Maybe it was that girl from the play yesterday!_

The elf quickly walked out the room. She didn't hesitate to call the number on the note. She pulled out her communicator but remembered the possibility of Foaly eavesdropping on her conversations so she stuffed it back in her pocket. When Holly looked up she saw Minerva staring at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea to be lurking around unshielded... again." Minerva reminded her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I was just about to look for a telephone. I need to make a _important_ phone call." Holly said.

"Here." Minerva took out her mobile phone and gave it to Holly."Use my celphone for now, our landline is broken."

"Thank you."

"Please don't talk too loud and find a good place to hide, okay?" Minerva said nicely.

"Yeah, sure thing." Holly said and shielded.

_Why is Minerva being nice to me? Or is she up to something?_ Hollyabandoned the thought for the moment because she had a mission to accomplish... Fabiana.

**----**

**Please review:)**

**Chapter 8 is coming soon! :D**


	8. Erratic

**Thanks for all the_ positive _reviews. **

**You guys make me happy. :D  
**

**Here is Chapter 8! Enjoy!!  
**

Chapter 8

Chateau Paradizo

Holly scurried to the nearest closet and dialed Fabiana's number hastily. It rang several times till _someone_ finally answered.

"Hello?" Fabiana said. Her tone was flirty.

"Who do you think you are, missy?" Holly furiously said.

"Excuse me?" Fabiana replied.

"Artemis doesn't want to go out with you, okay?"

"What are you saying?! Who are you? His girlfriend or something?" Fabiana asked then said. "Oh, you must be the blonde chick he was with."

"No!" Holly shot back.

"Oh, the little girl with the weird dress?" the _"flirty"_ girl laughed an atrocious cackle.

"Yes... I mean, no! Maybe! Never mind that. Just stay away from him." the elf retorted.

"Well, it's not for you to decide if Artemis wants to go out with me or not."

"You just can't! Now, GOOD-BYE!"

Holly pressed the call-end button, unshielded, and sank to the floor. _What is going on with me? I haven't been acting like myself_. _I think ... I am becoming obsessed with Artemis... _Then Holly broke into tears.

---

Artemis woke up from a good dream. The rays of sunlight brightened the room. Artemis sat on the edge on his bed and thought about Minerva and Holly. Their odd gesture last night made Artemis wonder on the possibility of them having an attraction towards him. Minerva was so perfect; she was intelligent, pretty and a pleasant company. Artemis could relate with her very much. Holly, on the other hand, who has always been with him in their many adventures. She was the one who transformed him into a better person. Now he was torn, he already liked Minerva but for Holly, he was unsure.

Fabiana was another problem. Artemis reached out for his book to retrieve the note and was alarmed to find that the note was missing. "_Holly_." he said to himself. He immediately stood up and went to the couch. Artemis pulled off the blankets and found out she was gone. Artemis tried to remain calm, but couldn't. _Holly could have seen the note_. Artemis rushed out the room and ran down the hallway, nearly bumping Minerva.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, but do you know where Holly is?" Artemis asked quickly.

"Oh, she's on the phone, hiding somewhere." Minerva said startled.

Artemis made a logical guess that Holly was most likely hiding in a closet.

"How many cloak closets, do you have?"

"Just two, one is near the front door and the other is in the lounge." Minerva replied.

"Thank you Minerva."

Artemis started off to the first closet the one near the entrance. Panting as he got there, he opened the door forcefully. He saw Holly curled on the floor sobbing. She was clutching a cellular phone and a piece of paper on the other hand.

"Holly? What did you do?"

It took a long time for Holly to regain herself. Wiping the tears she replied meekly, "I'm sorry... I am so sorry." Then she continued on, "I called Fabiana and told her to back off."

"What on earth did you do that for?" Artemis asked.

"Because... because..." she stuttered.

Artemis was staring intently at her, waiting for her response. Silence came between them. Holly didn't know if this was the perfect time but she had to say it .... just there and just then.

"I love you, Artemis." she blurted out.

Artemis was flabbergasted. "I don't understand..."

"You don't have too. I've been acting strange if you noticed; the dress, the thing last night and this phone call... it was all for you. Now, I think I have to go back to Haven and sort myself out. I don't know what else I could do..."

Artemis became speechless.

"Tell Minerva that I appreciate her accommodating me." Holly said. "I guess, I really have to go now. Bye, Arty." she said and hugged him. Artemis felt her tears wetting his shirt. Then suddenly she began to vibrate, she was shielding.

Holly let go and disappeared.

---

Minerva was perplexed with Holly and Artemis. What could be so important with that phone call? Then she saw Artemis emerge from the closet near her front door.

"Was Holly there?" she said.

"No, she isn't, not anymore. Apparently she left." he said softly. Artemis handed Minerva her phone. In his other hand he crumpled Fabiana's note.

"Oh. Why did Holly leave?"

"She had some personal reasons." Artemis said.

"She didn't even say good-bye to me." Minerva pouted. _The nerve of that elf! After all that she put me through. _Minerva thought.

"Holly told me to thank you, though." he said.

_Oh. But she didn't tell me in person._

"Nevertheless, I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall?" Minerva asked.

_The mall? _Artemis rarely went to malls, almost never. It was only if his mother dragged him along. _But maybe it could take my mind off Holly..._

"Absolutely." he agreed.

"Great! I'll call the chauffeur and you can get Butler." she giggled.

Artemis couldn't help but smile... for the moment.

---

**Please review:)**

**A/N: I hope that this chapter explains Holly being so weird with Artemis :)**

**Chapter 9 is coming soon.  
**


	9. Shopping for Labels

**Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was preoccupied with school stuff but now it's summer, so i can type! :)  
**

Chapter 9

Minerva was glad Holly had left, but was still slightly disturbed that Holly didn't say 'goodbye' to her.

_Ah, anyways I have Artemis all to myself._ she thought.

She glanced at Artemis who was sitting beside her inside the limo sine. He looked troubled, but when he noticed she was staring at him, he smiled. Minerva smiled back. _Hmm…Artemis looks worried...did something happen between him and Holly that's bothering him?_

The limo stopped; they had arrived at the mall.

"We're here!" she piped up.

---

Artemis, Minerva and Butler entered the dainty clothes shop.

"_Bonjour_ Miss Paradizo!" the shop lady welcomed.

Minerva greeted the lady then started browsing clothes. Artemis watched her pick out a few dresses. "Which one?" she asked pulling out two gowns.

Artemis couldn't decide between the black dress and silver dress, so he told her both. She immediately went into the dressing room. After she entered, Butler asked him; "Where's Holly?"

"She returned to Haven." Artemis replied rather too quickly. He wanted to avoid talking about Holly. What she had said to him was still deeply bothering him.

"Oh." Butler said. "So whose idea was it to go to the mall? You wouldn't even go with your own mother… unless forced." He chuckled.

"Minerva invited me. It would be rude to decline." Artemis muttered.

"Haha, you must really like her." Butler said.

"I-" he started but stopped. Someone had entered the shop. It was Fabiana. Artemis couldn't move a muscle; it was as if he was frozen.

"Artemis!" Fabiana waved.

"Hi." He said softly.

"What a surprise to see you here!" Fabiana smiled. "I received a very disturbing call this morning…" she paused. "Never mind that, shall we go out?"

"Uhm…I can't right now, Fabiana…" he stared at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Fine. But one of these days Artemis, one of these days we should get together." She said pushing him playfully on the shoulder.

Artemis nodded. "Er- yeah."

"_Call me_." she mouthed.

Minerva exited the dressing room the exact time Fabiana left the shop. "Who were you talking to Artemis?" Minerva asked before Butler could.

"Uhmm…the shop lady." Artemis said lamely. Butler shot him a look.

"Oh." Minerva replied. "Anyways, I chose both dresses." She headed for the clerk's desk to pay for the garments. She pulled out her credit card from her purse.

"Here." She handed over the card and the shop lady swiped it. _Beep beep beep_.

"Oh Miss, there seems to be a problem…"

"Impossible. There must have been an error in the machine. Swipe it again." Minerva demanded.

"Yes Miss." The shop lady swiped it again. _Beep beep beep beep beep_. "Uhm…Miss Paradizo, I'm sorry but I think you card has been rejected."

"This is unbelievable! Are you serious? My card has been rejected?!" Minerva panicked.

"It's alright Minerva, I'll handle it." Artemis said.

Minerva turned bright red. "No, Artemis…I-"

"I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do, since my family and I are staying over at your house, under your care. Please let me." He said pulling out his own card and handing it over to the shop lady.

"Artemis, you didn't have to do that…but thanks." Minerva said embarrassed. "I'll pay you back, I promise."

"You already did. There is no need." Artemis said.

"Alright. Everything settled? Let's go." Butler said stopping the conversation from going any further. He took the shopping bags and they exited out the shop.

Minerva never felt more ashamed in her life. This experience to her was worse than getting second-place in the science fair in fourth grade. Artemis opened the door for her as they entered the limo. She couldn't look him in the eye.

---

Holly was at the beach watching as the great waves crashed onto the boulders. She could stay there forever, staring at the beautiful scenery. She rocked back and forth; her arms wrapped around her legs. The cool wind brushed her face. Holly loved being invisible to the world, as if she didn't exist. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them of. She still couldn't believe she admitted her feelings to Artemis. She had imagined the day to be more…romantic. Unexpectedly, Holly felt something hard hit her on the head. She momentarily lost her vision. _What was going on? _Holly thought. Her head was throbbing with pain. She turned around and saw a very bewildered boy. Holly got scared, for she thought the boy had seen her, but checked and was still shielded.

"Lydia!" the boy called out. "Come here, quick!"

"What is it, Tom?" she replied, hurrying toward the him.

"I threw a rock and it hit an invisible wall or something…"

"What are you talking about?" Lydia laughed. She tossed a pebble at the same direction. Holly ducked and the stone went over her. "See?" she sniggered.

"But I…I could've sworn a moment ago…" Tom reflected. "Never mind…"

"Phew." Holly gasped after the two had left. She took deep breaths of air. For a second she thought the couple would inspect the area. The horror it would be if she was discovered. Holly suddenly recalled that this was the place Artemis had captured her a few years back. She couldn't stop herself from chuckling. Artemis had changed a lot the past years; He was no longer the old criminal mastermind he was before. Holly smiled. _Artemis… _She stopped her thoughts from flying. "_I do not love Artemis and I can never be with him." _Holly forced the word out her lips. Shaking, she curled up into her previous position and continued to gaze at the beautiful sunset. It didn't feel that wonderful to be invisible anymore.

---

Chateau Paradizo, France

Artemis, Minerva and Butler arrived back at the Chateau. Minerva seemed to be ignoring Artemis and once they had arrived, she excused herself and sped off to her room. Artemis was confused. He was not uptight about paying for Minerva's dresses for he had other major problems. He thought he could escape what had happened earlier between him and Holly, but ended up meeting Fabiana. Artemis groaned; his love life was such a mess. Even Minerva was acting weird after they left the shop. _Is it because I bought her the dresses? Is she chagrined by this? She need not be…_He thought. Artemis rubbed his temples and sank into the soft couch. Holly, Fabiana and Minerva were making his life complicated. But since when was his life ever stress free?

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
